The Amazing SpiderMan: Hunter of New York
by Uatu the Watcher
Summary: After the defeat of the monstrous Lizard in TASM, Aunt May enlists Peter for a job at the critically acclaimed Daily Bugle. But whilst working there, Peter Parker uncovers a mystery that will force him to choose which women he loves and face the most notorious Hunter to ever roam the earth. But is Kraven the Hunter too much for Spider-Man.


Hello to all Spider-Fans. This continues from the July film **THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN **in a tale that pits the Wall-Crawler against the diabolical Kraven the Hunter! I admit that the Prologue is only a short introduction but I promise that the others chapters will be relatively long. Please read and review.Prologue

Parading through the distraught, demolished wreckage that was once his only sanctuary, a peaceful haven, Sergei Kravinoff brandished his piercing spear warily. The echoing cries of his beloved ricochet around his head as he tried to make sense of the shattering events of the last hour. Although he anticipated a confrontation with the rival tribe that did the monstrous deed, he knew who the culprit was.

Himself.

For instance, if Sergei had not bestowed the name of Kraven the Hunter upon himself, the foundations of Sackagroff would still be standing. For over a decade he had donned his leopard-skinned outfit to hunt down mere mutants and freaks of nature. For him, he felt a blessing from the heavenly Icknuh whenever he slew an inferior being. Foul, lesser beings were not welcome in his domain – the Savage Land.

A blue moon ago, a snivelling aristocrat, who went by the alias of Senator Kelly, had graced the Savage Land with his enveloping presence. He briefly explained the ins and outs of how he had unearthed information of Kraven's peculiar occupation. He had then offered a hefty amount of resources in a business proposition to hunt down a Mutant in the neighbouring pack, Muchu Richu.

What he failed to alert Kraven of was the Mutant's despicable, uncontrollable ability to foresee events in the near future. With the availing help of the residents of the misshapen town, they had already produced a willing platoon of relentless soldiers to obliterate the threat. Yet, with his expert skills in the trade, I still managed to dispose of the threat.

But not before they had torn apart his home, piece by piece with their stricken, bare hands. Splatters of crimson fluid stained the little remains; announcing that their had been brutal bloodshed.

"Hey!" bellowed a thoroughly aggressive voice from behind him. "You're the merciless Hunter."

Swivelling around, the Hunter faced his idiotic foe, whom was already squirming under his firm glare. Here was yet another lesser being attempting to squash him under his foot like he was the whimpering slave. No longer would anyone take anything away from him. Sergei Kravinoff no longer existed. Kraven the Hunter had taken his place.

Charging in a similar fashion to the unstoppable Juggernaut, Kraven drew a glistening, jade encrusted dagger that had been passed down through generations of native mercenaries. Without a second's hesitation, the once heroic warrior fled like a cowering child. It came as no surprise to him when the weapon embedded itself in his back, draining him of his fiery resolve.

Heaving the lifeless, bloody, almost-corpse off the floor, Kraven began his harsh interrogation.

"You're about to die without even a slither of dignity!" spittle frothed out of Kraven's mouth. "Tell me one reason why Icknuh will give you the key to Venack and all its wonders! Eh? You will tell me now where John Jameson has retreated to! You know, the heartless beast that caused such invalid destruction? It is not like any American citizen to face up to their problems. He must pay! Now tell me!"

As he coughed vigorously, blood trickled out of every available crevice, Kraven feared he would not acquire even a mere hint of his opponent's whereabouts.

"N…New Y…York!" the Warrior wasted his final breath.

After the treacherous buffoon betrayed his master to the diabolical Kraven, all it took was a rapid blow to the fragile throat to end his meaningless life. Now, Kraven had a plane to catch using the town's hidden funds.

A plane to New York City…


End file.
